


The Murderer and The Scientist

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101





	1. Arrival

Mohinder Suresh returned home after a long day, his black curls fuzzy, and eyes drooping. If he could have it his way, he would sleep for about a week after working so many hours. However, things rarelly went his way.   
Even spending all that time in the lab, he still had some last-minute finishing touches to do. Which was unfortunate, since he'd rather be sleeping for as long as possible before his next shift. He pulled off his satchel, laying it over a chair, and shrugging of his coat. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, and he didn't bother hang it up. He was too tired for such trivial things.  
With a hefty sigh he sat down at his desk, hoping to finish his last bit of research quickly so he could get some sleep. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He could of sworn he heard the door click, but he brushed it off as the wind.   
No one was there when he looked, as it had been quite windy this coming Autumn. He rubbed his eyes, turnin back to his computer. Only to look around once more as he heard yet another strange sound.  
"I really need sleep." He muttered to himself, tying to focus back on the screen in front of him. But the screen blurred, and it seemed like just a bright light at this point. Great, lot of good his glasses did.   
He pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he set them on the table, standing (but not before locking his computer) and making his way over to his room. "I haven't the foggiest why I'm so tired." He said, a bit confused as to why work had made him feel this way. Usually it was rather exciting...

"Me neither, honestly Mohinder, I have no clue what you could be tired of." A familiar voice made him freeze in his tracks, and Mohinder reached around for any kind of object to use as a weapon. He ended up throwing a random item from his desk at the familiar yet unwelcomed man; although it stopped a few inches from him. Mohinder was thrown against the wall, arms at his sides. Sylar tisked, walking further into the light. "That's no way to treat a guest."


	2. Sylar POV

"That's no way to treat a guest." Sylar mocked, the familiar bloodthirsty smile on his face.   
"What do you want Sylar?" Mohinder managed, eyes wide but at the same time defiant. Sylar looked back around the room, taking his sweet time to answer the question. Mohinder's heart beat had changed, and Sylar felt almost happy that Mohinder was so scared o him.  
"The list, Mohinder." He relied simply, fiddling with some things on the scientist's desk. He could feel Mohinder's struggles against his telekinetic hold on him, and he gave a soft chuckle as he turned to face him. Mohinder froze his attempts to escape as Sylar's eyes landed on him, and he stepped closer. Mohinder flinched, despite his brave face.  
"Your not going to get it Sylar. I'm not going to help you kill innocent people." Mohinder replied, stubborn as ever. Sylar shook his head dissaprovingly, moving back to run his hand over the laptop.   
"Don't you mean more people? It was you who led me to...what was her name? Dole? Dian? Dane?" Sylar leant back aainst his desk s he turned to face him, nearly laughing at the angry look on Mohinder's face. "Dale." Sylar said, as if finally remembering the name. "In fact, her little 'abilty' has helped me kill quite a lot of people." He said, relishing in the way it made Mohinder's breathing hitch. Mohinder gulped, eyes skittering across the room before landing on Sylar again.   
"Say what you will, I'm not giving you the list." He finally said, dark brown eyes meeting Sylar's light ones. There was fear in Mohinder's gaze, the tang of it was undeniable, but there was also resolve and anger mixed in, and Sylar knew he wouldn't get far like this. He sighed, shaking his head light and taking a few steps closer to Suresh.   
"That's unfortunate, doctor." He said, that smile returning to his face. Mohinder let out a pained gasp as Sylar's telekinetic grip on him tightened. Sylar smiled. "I'm just going to have to get creative in order to get the information out."


	3. Mohinder POV

Mohinder was on all fours, curled into himself and coughin up blood at this point. Pain shocked his nerves everytime he moved, his eyes squeezed shut.   
Suddenly he was up again, flying across the room to hit another wall, letting out another pained groan as he fell. He slumped to the floor, head down.   
"All this for a simple list." Sylar said with a soft chuckle, glass cracking as he made his way over to Mohinder. He hadn't even bothered to lay a finger on him, used only his telekinetic ability. Mohinder had realized it was Sylar showin him just how powerful he was.   
"For...Innocent...People." Mohinder wheezed, managing to roll his head up to glare at Sylar. Sylar reached down, grabbing Mohinder's collar and pulled him up to stand. Finally deciding to get his hands dirty then. His eyes had a dark look to them, humour had begun to trickle out of his features.   
"Not that this hasn't been fun.." Sylar put emphasis the word, clearly trying to unnerve him. "But, I'm getting tired of your excuses Mohinder. I want that list, and your going to give it to me eventually, telling me now will prevent further injuries, and save me a lot of time."   
Suresh hated the way Sylar said his name, made it sound so...disgusting. Mohinder worked up the blood in his mouth, spitting it out. It sloshed across Sylar's pale skin, standing out even in the dim light.   
"Never." Mohinder growled, watching anger flicker across Sylar's features. Mohinder was trown across the room again, crashing into, and knocking over, a chair. He groaned, tying his best to pull himself up as Sylar approached again, wiping blood from his face.   
"That was a stupid move." Sylar snarled, clearly havin set him over the edge. Sylar pinned Suresh to a wall with his ability, head still angled towards the floor, arm out on one side of him to hold Mohinder there. "We've been here before, doctor. Last time we were interupted, but there won't be anyone coming to save you this time." Sylar's voice had taken a dangerous tone, and his eyes had somethin other than anger in them when he looked up.  
Mohinder recognized it as something along the lines of...lust. Suresh's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide. Sylar chuckled at his reaction, walking closer at his usual slow pace. "This ability is a specially fun, I can hear everything."


End file.
